<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, And Joy Be With You All by StoryTimeTheCreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059963">Goodnight, And Joy Be With You All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed'>StoryTimeTheCreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Black Flag, Edward kenway - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The funeral for Edward Kenway.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, And Joy Be With You All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Do you think we’ll be friends forever?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“God, Edward, what are you? Five?” Waves lapped the Jackdaw, and her sass was more from her unease aboard than her friend’s comment. However, when she caught the hurt in his crisp blue eyes and that slight ‘o’ forming at his lips, she crumbled and righted her wrong. “Maybe I’m just mad I didn’t say it first, or that you even had to ask.” Extending her hand, she gave him a look until he took it. “Forever and always.” Grinning like madmen on the Jackdaw, both parties intended to keep that promise, and they did. </em>
</p><p>But those days were like gold and she tried not to remember them for two reasons.</p><p>The first being, she didn’t want them to grow dull. The second? Edward’s wife was here, and how would it look if (Y/N) outcried her. Ade, sensing this, shouldered her, and she returned to where they were. Edward’s new, and final, home. His children were sitting in the front row, their only identifying features being the golden and black locks of the back of their heads. Jenny! Her heart leapt, but Adewale secured her arm and shook his head. Right, she thought as she kept in her seat. Edward’s old life came after his new one.</p><p>Only a few people knew Edward purely from his business, and when these people left, the room relaxed. Now, for the real funeral. The Kenway kids had left, Tessa too, and (Y/N) growled at that. “You’d think someone who’d loved him would love all of him.”</p><p>Adewale moved seven chairs while she was struggling with three, and still managed to give her a look. “(Y/N)…” He cautioned, but she was too emotional.</p><p>“Wasn’t bad enough those Templars-”</p><p>When the area was cleared and a huge space provided, Ade cut her off. “Not here.” His tone wasn’t unkind, but it was what she needed to hear. “All people mourn, and all people mourn differently.” Everyone felt something about the death of Edward Kenway, not just her, but here wasn’t the place nor was it the time. The group congregated in front of a closed casket, and everyone stared at her. Adewale stage whispered, “They think you should go first. Tessa is only giving us so much time.” God, she’d thought she’d left her responsiblities when she filed for a vacation from the Assassins.</p><p>
  <em>(Y/N) caught the bottle before he could lift it again, and Edward glared at her. “Wouldn’t do that again, lass.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her brows rose, as did the challenge within her, and she took the bottle altogether. “Sorry Eddie, but what are you going to do about it? Huh?” She placed it at another table, took the seat beside him, and hooked her arm through his before he could get away from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damn Assassin.” Edward spat, and she chuckled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Trust me, I learned those tricks way before I became an Assassin.” Edward just stared at their interlocked arms and the thought of breaking free occurred to him, she could see that, but he didn’t act on it. Maybe he was too drunk or too tired to start a fight. What she didn’t know at the time was that he didn’t mind the contact. Needed it, in fact. Had been longing for it. He needed an anchor, and she was just that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave me.” His voice lost the venom it first held, and she shook her head. “Does Mary have to deal with this stubborn attitude?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forever and always.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you? Five?” Edward growled as she swat a mug out of his hand and gave the barkeep such a glare the woman just nodded, and retreated with apologies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just like you.” </em>
</p><p>The casket leeched the life from it’s surroundings, or maybe it just affected her like that? After all, her best friend was inside. The closer she got to it, the more she had a thought that it would open up and swallow her whole. When she first saw it, when her and Ade had arrived early to help Tessa set everything up and deal with Edward’s business, she thought he’d open it up and tell them it was an elaborate joke to have them finally visit him. He’d been telling them for years! But they weren’t that lucky. Once at the front of the group, no, not a group, the family, she paused. Those who remained of the Jackdaw crew, Ade’s men, and Assassins had come from all over the world for this. Did he know how much he was loved? God, she hoped they’d done a good job telling him.</p><p>
  <em>“Why is it,” the swords met with a clang and sparks bounced at their parry. Kicking the man in the chest sent him stumbling back, and she used this to drive her sword through him. Retrieving it with a grunt, the body falling to the deck with a thud, she turned to face the other men. “Trouble always seems to find you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward dueled two men, cutting through the first and shooting the second before ducking and stabbing a third with a piece of plank. “Can’t get you to visit any other way.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ha ha.” With a flick of her wrist, her knife soared over his shoulder and hit the fourth man’s crouch. As he fell to his knees, a bewildered Edward turned and engaged his hidden blade. After the battle and the resources moved to the Jackdaw, they’d retired to his quarters. “You know I come whenever you call, Edward. Mary and I have just been busy with that whole Templar business.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Templars. Assassins.” He fumbled with his bracer which had gotten damaged during the fight. Leaving his desk and his poety she was reading, she offered her assistance which he begrudgingly took. “I am a grown man, you know.” Edward huffed, but there was a playful twinkle in his eyes. A small smile on his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you?” The bracer unlocked and she took it. Tinkering with it was her favorite past time and he knew better than to fight her on it. “All this time I thought you were five.” Her eyes flickered up to his and his smile grew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“For your information,” Edward hurried to take off his other one before heading to the other side of the room to change out of his battleworn shirt. “I didn’t invite you just because I needed help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh! So you did need help.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward’s jaw opened and then closed as he tried to battle her wit. Finally, he settled on, “Oi, shut up. I- That’s not- You know I don’t need-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why the invite?” She laughed at his frustrated face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Was going to invite you inland.” Edward spluttered, and she noted that she’d never seen him so nervous before. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly leaned against the doorframe like he couldn’t quite relax but wanted to appear like he was. “It’s my birthday. And I didn’t want to spend it alone.” A part of her was proud that Edward was trusting her to be vulnerable and talk of the things he never spoke of, his personal life and past being the main topics. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, very seriously, she strode over to him and handed him his blade. “It would be my honor.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” Edward released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “The work with the Templars? Are you sure you have the time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll always make time for my best friend.” She thumped his bracer against his chest. “Happy Birthday, Eddie. Just one thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Concern etched his face. “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not going out with your hair like that.” </em>
</p><p>Eyes blinked slowly at her, red tinged like hers had been when Ade broke the news. He was scared she’d ruined her vocal cords how loud she screamed. It was a surprise the earth hadn’t shattered. Placing a hand on the casket felt wrong, so she stood like how she always stood with Edward, by his side. “Edward Kenway was my best friend.” The silence in the room was deafening, allowing her voice to carry over every person there. And it made her feel small. Young.</p><p>
  <em>“Ya just kids.” Thatch rolled his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shuddup, Thatch.” She raised a glass and set it down. “Sorry, you go by Blackbeard now.” With a wink, she placed the mug to her lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Any other person, and you’d be eating my sword.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good thing I’m your favorite.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought I was your favorite.” Edward cut in, pretending to be hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thatch looked between the pair of them and chuckled. “Between the two of you, if you’re not causing trouble she’s right behind you trying to outdo you. Jaysus.” Someone called Thatch’s attention, leaving (Y/N) and Edward laughing before Edward grew very serious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong, Eddie?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing.” Pushing his shoulder, he lowered his head and his fingers played with the table top. “You’ll think it’s stupid.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think everything you say is stupid. Go on.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward scoffed, her joke bringing his smile to a halflife. “Thanks. Supportive as always.” Taking a deep breath, he fumbled through his words. “Do you ever think of it? What- what we’re going to do afterwards? After,” his eyes snapped up and around the tarvern though his head was still low. “All this, you know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Leave the life? Like burying the hidden blades? You’d retire the Jackdaw?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Adewale and the Assassins would have better use of her than I ever had. Would be leaving them too.” His voice grew firm as his ideas took place. That’s how Edward was. When he didn’t have a plan, he was shaky, but when his passions and his mind came together, then he was going to get it done. “All of it. Start a life somewhere. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, you know, why I became a pirate. Just wanted a better life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And now you have the resources to do so.” (Y/N) continued, staring at him. Before her eyes, Edward was no longer the playful rouge she’d grown up with. “Do it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excuse me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I need to explain? Edward, if this is all you’ve wanted and now you’re able to get it, live it. Do it. This war will always be here if you ever want to return to it, your friends are always here, and if you do it and find that you don’t like it, we can figure something out.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seriously?” Brows piqued, Edward downed the rest of his drink. “Thought you’d think I was mad.” He spied the smile quivering on her lips. “Madder than I am.” He corrected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eddie James Kenway.” He hated when she used his whole name. It usually meant he was in trouble. “Go be happy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To being happy.” They raised their glasses once more. Wiping the foam from his mouth, he scoffed. “It’s gonna be strange, being on land.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gonna have a wife and kids.” (Y/N) pressed, and Edward groaned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like the first one started off so well, arse.” (Y/N) almost choked on her drink. “Besides, who’d wanna marry me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would ya really? God, I’ll disappoint you as a husband as I’ve disappointed you as a friend.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’m an expert in your disappointments, who else can say the same.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward grew silent. “Ade, maybe.” Then he laughed, “Ok, between you and Adewale, I’ll marry you first. If that doesn’t work, I’m going to Ade.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m gonna tell him he’ll be your third marriage.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s gonna love that.” They laughed and Edward nodded, sticking out his arm. “In ten years’ time, if some lucky person hasn’t swept you up, we’ll get married.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The only marriage I’ll have.” Clasping his arm, they shook on it. “I’m carrying you over the threshold, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Edward indicated to the barkeep for more drinks. “Oh, of course. You think I’m going to give you hope that I’ll be a good husband?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Been carrying your slack for so many years, might as well carry you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“See.” They raised their new glasses. “Just the person for the job.” </em>
</p><p>“But he was more than that. Here truly was a man, a legend, who was greatness. Everyone always says they’re burying a great man, and we have to honor, nay, the privilege of saying that we actually are. Edward Kenway was a hard man to love, and he loved harder than anyone I ever knew. He always did the right thing. For his crew, his friends, and his Brotherhood.”</p><p>“Hear hear!”</p><p>“Aye!”</p><p>“God bless Kenway!”</p><p>Voice growing stronger as her thoughts did, she felt the tone of the room shift from mourning to what Edward would’ve wanted. Powerful. Strong. United. “There’s not a man alive that can say they would’ve survived a life as Edward had! This man’s love was the sea, but it was trouble that followed him around the most.” Laughter. “But just as easily as he got into trouble, he got out of it, and he made sure we all did too. Everyone here as a story of Edward saving them. For me,” she took a pause, and allowed the room to sit. “When I was young and joined the Brotherhood, I was seeing someone at the time who wasn’t treating me kindly. I hadn’t known Kenway a week before he saw the injuries and, with my permission, had a little talk with the man. I was a kid, I was so young, and Edward Kenway did what he did best. He saved the day.”</p><p>“That’s how Edward and I met.” Adewale’s voice rose. “His kindness helped me with my plan, and I was able to break my chains and together we took the ship.”</p><p>“I haven’t a hero’s tale like the lot of ya, but Edward Kenway helped me swoon the woman who is now my wife.”</p><p>“Edward Kenway saved my crew.”</p><p>“Edward Kenway saved my life.”</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think people will remember you by?” The gentle breeze aided against the searing sun. Edward looked down at her and handed her a coconut. It was still full of water. Her favorite. “What is it you want people to rememeber about you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I’ve never given it much thought.” She confessed. “Maybe that I was a good friend? Maybe for my work with the Assassins?” She shrugged, watching Edward watch the sea. He’d been docking the Jackdaw frequently, and that should have been her tell that something was going on. “What about you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know anymore. When I had fire in my blood, I wanted the world to remember my name. Thought money, status, would be worth living for. But as I look around, there’s not a man or woman I love left to stand with me. One day, I fear I’ll lose you and Adewale. Then what will I do?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Edward.” Drawing closer, she checked his face. “Are you ok?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wiping his face with his palms, Edward attempted a smile. “Nothing to worry about, lass. Just had too much to drink and not enough sleep.” She nodded but didn’t believe him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watching his face, she assured him. “Forever and always.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forever and always.” </em>
</p><p>“We mourn a great man today, but a piece of his firy spirit remains in all of us. A collective maddness. Thank you for coming here today. The family appreicates it, I appreicate, and I know Edward does too.” Adewale and a few men grabbed the poles and hoisted the casket to their shoulders. Silently, tears running down their faces, they headed for the site.</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t have done it without you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ever get tired saying that?” Tears rimmed her eyes and smirking only made them fall in hot streaks down her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without a thought, Edward pulled her into his arms, and cooed. “It’s not gonna be forever, lass. Promise. Give ya my word.” Hearing the words choked into her ear only made her cry harder and tighten her hold on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I know.” She cried, and found that he was holding onto her just as tightly. Who would be strong enough to pry away first? “I just…” No wit came to her lips and she found no sass, only pain, in her mind. Fear. Hurt. “You’ll be ok, right? Promise me you’ll be ok.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, lass, I promise.” His chuckle rumbled from his chest, and she found herself doing the same. Neither released the other, to hell what it seemed like to the others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Drink lots of water, be good to your girl, write often. So help me God, Eddie,” he sobbed, pitching forward a bit at the name. “Don’t make me come finding you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As long as you promise you’ll actually visit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forever and always?” Edward pulled away and looked down at her with eyes that mimicked the sea. She’d always thought so. One could get lost in them. They could cut like ice or be soft like sea foam. Currently, they were gentle like Carribbean water. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forever and always.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N), I’ve serious. You’ve been my best friend through so much, and I’m not a religious man, but I have to believe divine intervention brought me to you. There’s no other way.” Bashfully, she looked down, and he gently lifted her chin to look at him. Tears ran anew down his face, and now hers. “You’re the best one here.” They chuckled and she sniffled. “I’m not playing favorites. You’ve truly grown into a strong person, and I’m honored to have been part of you story. Take care of yourself, lass. For your Eddie. Promise you won’t take the war so seriously. If you’d have me choose between your safety and ending the Templars…” He caught himself. “If anything, I’m sure I’ve a room you could hide in.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And bring both Assassin and Templars at your door?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Against the pair of us? They’re the ones in trouble.” Edward hugged her again, resting his chin on her head. “Take care of yourself. Please. I’m begging.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You too.” The ship was nearing, and Edward dropped his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lass,” So soft, so fragile was his voice, (Y/N) became the one holding him. “I need help.” His voice broke, and she rubbed the snot and tears on her sleeve before prying his arms off her and taking a step back. His tears sprang anew, and Edward winced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s nothing here for you anymore, Kenway.” Her voice quivered, but she cleared it and grew strong. “Go. You’re going to be a great father.” Edward nodded, and she kissed both his hands, making him cry anew, before pulling away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can you call me that name? One more time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll hear it again, soon.” She promised, and walked back to the bar. “Until we meet again, Edward Kenway.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Until we meet again.” Edward wiped his face. They kept looking back at one another until he reached the Jackdaw and even then, Edward, and his daughter Jenny, waved her goodbye until they were specks in the horizon. </em>
</p><p>She didn’t remember deciding she would, but somehow she was singing, “ Sing me a song of a lad that is gone, Say, could that lad be I? Merry of soul he sailed on a day,Over the sea to Skye.” They’d written throughout the years, but she’d never been out of danger long enough for a visit. They’d been planning this day for years. Jenny also wrote letters, and (Y/N) would draw her pictures of what she saw outside her window. No matter where in the world, Jenny and Edward would know where she was. Walking outside, her words were picked up by the rest of the crew. Voices carried Edward Kenway to the grave. At the sight of her, Jenny smiled, but looked at Tessa’s disapproving face and grew somber again. Her mother had been keeping them apart. “Mull was astern, Rum on the port, Eigg on the starboard bow, Glory of youth glowed in his soul, Where is that glory now? Billow and breeze, islands and seas, Mountains of rain and sun. All that was good, all that was fair, All that was me is gone.” Adorning the fresh pile of dirt with flowers and gifts, (Y/N) continued, “Billow and breeze, islands and seas, all that was good, all that was fair, all that was me is gone.” The last notes hung in the air, everyone had their heads bowed. A prayer was said and everyone went inside. A hand went to her shoulder. Her burning eyes were staring at the headstone.</p><p>“Ye ok?” Adewale’s whisper didn’t make her jump, she just felt numb.</p><p>“This was not how our reunion was supposed to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>